Maggie Murphy
Maggie Murphy was a young, mortal woman in the San Francisco area, who did much good in her life by helping people. Her good deeds led her to be tapped as a Future Whitelighter. History Charity Work Maggie was a paragon of good. She did a vast amount of volunteer work, such as staying at a retirement home and playing cards with the residents. Her good deeds even gave her a small amount of fame, as 415 magazine wanted to do an article on her. Maggie was very dedicated to her work and thoroughly enjoyed it as well. The Spirit Killer Her good deeds landed her the title of future whitelighter. This made her the target of a Spirit Killer; a type of Darklighter who drives paragons of good, especially future Whitelighters, to suicide. If the future whitelighter commits suicide, they will be incapable of becoming whitelighters. He cursed her with bad luck and implanted her mind with suicidal thoughts that made her want jump off the roof of her apartment building. Just as she was about to jump, Prue, who had been assigned to photoshoot her as a trial run for a job at 415 Magazine, saw Maggie on the edge. Prue was able astral-project onto the roof in time. She tried to talk Maggie down. Maggie then came to her senses but slid off. Prue grabbed her hand, but Maggie's hand began to slip. Maggie's hand left Prue's, but luckily, Prue was able to return to her body, and Prue telekinetically fling her onto an awning, allowing her to land on the ground unharmed. Getting Rid of Her Bad Luck After saving Maggie, Prue takes Phoebe to the police station to see her, only to see disaster happen to her; she stretches her leg, tripping an officer, who knocks over a water cooler, then the water cooler shorts a power strip, causing a minor explosion. Prue believes that Maggie might still be close to the edge of suicide, and creates her first original spell, and casts it on Maggie to bring her confidence and good luck, which also gave her protection from the Spirit Killer, because if the spirit killer can't kill with insanity, she's immune to his powers. Directly after gaining her good luck, Darryl walked in and slipped, had it not been for Maggie catching him, he would have fallen. Helping Piper and Phoebe Although her own bad luck had been cured, Prue had received the same bad luck from the Spirit Killer. He is hoping to make Prue kill herself, and with her death, the spell on Maggie would be broken. Piper and Phoebe have no idea where Prue is, so they decide to use Maggie's good luck to cancel out Prue's bad luck. Phoebe, Piper and Leo discuss their options and decide to try luck. Piper urges Leo to stay away, lest the Spirit Killer recognize him. The two take a map and go to Maggie. Piper and Phoebe meet Maggie at the nursing home, and she is playing cards with an elderly woman. They ask her to point randomly at a spot on the map, as they need some of her luck to find Prue. She points at a bridge, and the sisters thank her and leave. Physical Appearance In sticking with her personality and good nature, Maggie Murphy had a very conservative wardrobe. *'Hair:' Maggie Murphy had moderately long hair. She had a sandy blonde hair tone. She was seen wearing it in a basic ponytail. *'Wardrobe:' Maggie had a very conservative attire, favoring sweaters and slacks, never wearing anything risque or overly dramatic. *'Make-up:' Maggie wore a small amount of make-up. She had very rosy cheeks, and her eye shadow was a deep blue. She sported a pink shade of lipstick. Personality Maggie Murphy can be considered a saint. She is a very loving and kind person, who has dedicated her life to helping others. She even volunteered at the local retirement home to help take care of the residents. Maggie was shown playing a friendly game of cards with an elderly woman, and she seemed to have a fun time doing it. While under the influence of the Spirit Killer's power, she became suicidal and was on the edge of jumping off a building. She even said "What am I doing? This isn't me," showing that she had no control over her body. Etymology Maggie: is of English origin. It is a diminutive of Margaret, which means "pearl". It was used as an independent name in the late 19th century. The name's popularity dropped in the 1960s, but made a strong revival in the early 1990s. It is increasingly popular due to revival of interest in "old-fashioned" names. Murphy: '''is a modern form of the ancient Irish name "O'Murchadha," which means "descendant of sea warrior," or "strong, superior" in Gaelic. Notes and Trivia *Prue casts her first self-made spell on Maggie. *Maggie is one of many future Whitelighters whose name starts with an "M". Appearances '''Maggie Murphy appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Innocents